A Stormy Night, A Day In Chapter 2
by AmaiShugoNeko
Summary: Chapter 2 in my story, A Stormy Night, A Day In. If you like it, please read and review! Please keep going and reading my writings! PLEASE!


Chapter Two

The next morning, when she woke up, her short black hair tasseled, she got ready for school. Even the morning always started out quite unpleasant, mostly because of the high pitched beeping of the alarm at 6:00 A.M, she felt quite refreshed. Last night was one of her early nights, considering she went to sleep at exactly 3:47 A.M. So the girl jumped into the shower, 15 minutes later jumping out and wrapping herself in a towel. As soon as she got out, she started to blow dry her hair. It always came out like it was styled, so she had no need to worry about it. It looked spiky, but it didn't jut out everywhere. Then she slapped on some dark blue jeans, a fitting purple shirt, a black and white hoodie, and black shoes. Brushed her teeth, locked all the doors and windows, and then grabbed her backpack, and proceeded to walk out the door.

She walked by herself to school, a good 35-minute walk. _Lets see, what should I do today. Well, lets get through school first. Don't get ahead of yourself, Melanie. Lets see, first there's math, science, writing, history, lunch, P.E., and then Music class. Then the end of the school day. What to do, what to do… _she soon found herself walking through her schools gate, Ardwooder High School. Her feet already knew where to lead her, as if they were on autopilot. Melanie's head was down, covered by her hood. She was deep in thought, but she could still dodge all the students walking or running towards her. Then she was at her locker, and already her hand was spinning the combination. _8-46-23, twist one time around to the right, 2 times to the left, the to the right again… _then, she was out of her trance when the first bell rang.

She quickly gathered her binders and materials, closed her locker, and walked calmly towards her math class. When she arrived, she took her assumed her usual seat in the very back corner of the always tried to stay out of the way, lay low. She didn't want people to notice her. She couldn't let people notice her. It was mostly because of the conditions of her organization. Well, to be honest, it wasn't really _her_ organization. It was _their organization. _The "seniors", the "top dogs". _Personally, I think their all idiots. But I can't really say anything crude though; they did… _that's when she stopped thinking to herself. The memory gave her shivers. She tried to pull that memory out her mind. Erase her past. She tried and most of them were successful, to the point where she couldn't even remember her… _GOD DAMMIT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!!!!! _While in the middle of hitting herself discreetly, the late bell rang. She stopped punching herself and started to pull on her hood. She then tried to make herself smaller and invisible to the rest of class. It always worked, and most students didn't even know there was a girl named Melanie in any of their classes. It is quite a talent to not even make yourself noticed by the your own class.

Her teacher walked in. his name was... lets see she couldn't always place the names of all her teachers, because, frankly she didn't care. She already knew everything he was teaching. Hell, she already knew more than a professor with multiple degrees!! _Wait_......_Oh! His name is Mr. Weber!_

"Hello, Class!", Mr. Weber exclaimed.

He was too happy for Melanie to like him. Especially since he was like this all the time. It annoyed her so much in the morning. So much that... well, lets just say that she would sabotage him every once in a while. Preferably with something sharp. If something sharp wasn't around, she would most of the time sharpen her pencil. She didn't really feel like sabotaging him today though. She was to lazy for that. So therefore, she put her head down for the rest of class, and when Mr. Weber assigned a pages 35 and 47 to be done in class, Melanie put her head up and started to work. Obviously, she was done in exactly...4 minutes and 26 seconds. She walked over to Mr. Weber handed her work to him. He was so startled that any student could finish in that time.

"My Melanie!", he exclaimed, "No way in the world are you done already with those problems! Or did you just rush through them? You know how I don't like any of my students to rush through work! That just leads to a bad grade in my class."

_You know for sure as HELL that my work is better than most of these.................you............can shove.....................for.............. _**THESE DOTS HERE ARE FILERS FOR MUCH NASTIER WORDS THAT YOU MAY NOT BE ABLE TO IMAGINE. PLEASE USE YOUR IMAGINATION TO THINK OF WHAT MELANIE MIGHT'VE SAID.**

But of course, Melanie would never say that. She knew better. Saying that would lead to trouble. Trouble meant wasted time she could've been using for work and money. So instead she responded like this:

"Keh."

Mr. Weber didn't seem to hear."Hmm... Well, Melanie, I'm going to have to check this over. I mean, you did finish that work awfully quick."

As he said this, he walked over to his desk took out a red pen, and began to assess my answers. Within minutes, he handed the paper back to her, crest fallen. _And so the student becomes the master, _she thought.

"Melanie, it seems I can't find one mistake in your answers. But, I still can't get over how fast you finished this."

"It's fairly simple.", She said.

"I see. Oh, well!!!!! I guess I'll never know!!!", He said.

If he could've added hearts and big yellow smiley faces to all of his sentences, she predicted that he would use them in between every space of every word. _Freak, _she thought. _At least he didn't make a whole production out of it. Plus, Nobody seems like they really care. Good. I still have to make money, after all. If they pay to much attention to me, i might blow my cover. _Soon after she resumed her seat, the bell rung. She gathered her things, walked out of the classroom and continued with the rest of the day.

The rest of the day went on as normal. In science she was praised and yelled at at the same. Quite a talent she thought it was, to shame and appreciate a person at the same time. Language Arts the same, usual writing prompts and the same fanciful teacher, given to day dreams most of the time. History, a class in which she knew even what the teacher was going to say. Lunch... she enjoyed it because she could be by herself and not with the pesters of teachers and fellow classmates. P.E. she excelled at. But her favorite was music. She was fluent in almost all the instruments, but she always had a challenge in there._ Music is my life, _she always thought to herself. The the bell rang suddenly, waking Melanie out of her trance. She then proceeded to her locker, walked out of the school, and walked to work.

Little did she know that this was going to be the start of change.


End file.
